


Until the wedding

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Lucius would be against his grandson going for a halfblood, wouldn't he?What would Draco do in this matter?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Ficlet I wrote down, just for my own enjoyment.

„Fuck“, Draco Malfoy muttered and banged his hand against the wall next to his bed. Since Astoria's death he hadn't had a woman by his side. It was starting the wear him down. Now even Hermione Granger looked good to him. He had meet her in the ministry of magic yesterday and had now awakened hard as stone after dreaming of her. Should his father ever find out he was as good as dead. Lucius was already troubling him enough about his sons fascination for a certain Weasley that had leaked to him. He had met some old family acquaintances for business whose daughter was in a higher years at Hogwarts. Rumors did indeed travel fast. He hadn't known until his father barged into his study to demand answers. Why would he let his son associate with a halfblood. And not just that. His son was following her around like a fucking dog. From what he had gathered Rose Weasley wasn't to fond of his son and his advances. What was it with this Weasley women and the Malfoy men. There seemed to be chemistry but it never worked out. He wouldn't dare to ask Hermione out but he would encourage his son. His dad could fuck off for all he cared. He had a job and he wanted his son to be happy after his mother's death. Should the old bastard disown him he would laugh into his face. His parents didn't approve when he met Astoria and fell in love with her and she had been a pureblood. There was no way to make them happy anyway.  
He got dressed with the new matter at hand. He couldn't let his son look like some lost puppy. There were lessons to be given how to catch a woman.  
Maybe, but just maybe he would have his go for Granger at his sons wedding. Everyone knew she was divorcing that Weaslebee. Until the wedding he told himself. That would only be a year or two. He would make sure of it. The women wouldn't even know what hit them.


End file.
